Wireless asset detection and tracking systems are increasing in prevalence as wireless systems are incorporated in buildings and other areas such as Internet kiosks and lounges. Additionally, radio-frequency identification (RFID) tags have been in use for many years for tracking assets, such as in shipping yards and facilities and in consumer outlets for inventory and theft management.